


Talk Flirty to Me

by robyngirlwonder



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyngirlwonder/pseuds/robyngirlwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungyoon seduces Jinwoo with greasy pickup lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Flirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> There is no lengthy explanation for this fic. I just thought Seungyoon saying dumb pickup lines to make Jinwoo laugh and using them to get into his pants sounded like a good idea.

Seungyoon came home to find Jinwoo curled up with his cat Rei, completely invested in some drama marathon on the group's new flat screen television.  He didn't even greet Seungyoon at the door like he usually would which made his pink pillowy lips form a childish pout.  It seemed it was only Rei who acknowledged his presence as it turned its white fluffy head and stared at him with its large glistening eyes.  Seungyoon awkwardly waved at the small creature.  He never knew where he stood with the tiny ball of fluff resting comfortably in his boyfriend's lap.  There were times where Rei would cuddle with him and treat him as its second owner, but there were also times where Rei saw him as competition for Jinwoo's love and his arms would be covered in scratches as a result.  At least he knew where he stood with Taehyun's cats; they hated everyone.  Rei hopped out of Jinwoo's lap, startling the man, and walked over to curl itself around Seungyoon's ankles. "I guess you like me today." The leader bent down to pet its soft head. 

Jinwoo raised his arms over his head and stretched side to side while yawning.  He gave the younger a sleepy smile. "Hi."

Seungyoon beamed from the cute display.  "Hi."  He made his way over to the couch and placed a delicate peck on Jinwoo's soft lips.

"How did filming go today?"  Jinwoo moved his phone and his Japanese language books so the younger could sit.

"I don't really remember," Seungyoon began as he enveloped his lover in a hug, "I was too focused on getting home to you." He placed a small kiss on the older's temple.

Jinwoo cringed at the greasy remark. "Aish, you're too much sometimes."

Seungyoon chuckled in response.  He rested his head on Jinwoo's shoulder. "How was acting class?"

"Good." Jinwoo placed his head against Seungyoon's and took hold of one of the younger's calloused hands. "Seonsaeng-nim says I'm making great improvements and she could see me getting roles later this year or early next year."

"So I'm gonna be dating a gorgeous superstar actor?"  Seungyoon smiled into Jinwoo's neck knowing the older man would be embarrassed by the comment. "Awesome"

Jinwoo snorted. "Stop it."

Seungyoon kissed Jinwoo's neck in apology.  Nuzzling himself further into the soft flesh, he asked, "So where are the others?"

"Well Mino-yah and Taehyunie are filming--" The mathyung paused.  Seungyoon was littering his neck with feather light kisses, tickling him.  Jinwoo let out a small giggle at the sensation before continuing. "And Seunghoon-ah went to the studio to work on some stuff."

Seungyoon smirked. He kissed behind Jinwoo's ear before placing his lips on the shell and huskily whispering, "So we're alone?" before he traced the appendage with his tongue.  Jinwoo hummed in approval of his actions.

"L-looks like it." The mathyung shuddered from the deadly combination.  His eyes fluttered when Seungyoon began trailing kisses across his jaw.  He turned to face the younger so their lips were only centimeters apart.  Jinwoo saw the glimmer of lust in his partner's eyes as he moved forward to close the remaining distance between them.  Before he could however, a white fluffy tail hit him in the face.  Rei placed itself in between the couple.

Seungyoon huffed.  Rei turned to stare into his face as if the cat disapproved of his behavior.  The feline wriggled itself into the gap between them.  The leader went to pick up the small animal when the the orange tail of Polly, one of Taehyun's cat, swatted at his neck.  There was a set of orange paws kneading his stomach; Pally, Taehyun's other cat.  Seungyoon looked over to see that Mino's cat Johnny was half in Jinwoo's lap and half resting on top of Rei who didn't seem to mind. There was now a barricade of fur balls between him and his beloved.  Seungyoon had been cockblocked by cats.  

Jinwoo sent Seungyoon an apologetic smile. "I guess it's feeding time."  He picked up Johnny in one arm and Rei in the other. "Pally-ah, Polly-ah, time for dinner."  The orange tabby cats jumped off the couch and trailed behind Jinwoo.  He turned towards his grumbling boyfriend. "Do you want anything from the kitchen while I'm up?"

"Just you." Seungyoon gave Jinwoo a salacious wink.

Jinwoo rolled his eyes and giggled in response.  Once in the kitchen, the mathyung placed Johnny and Rei on the ground so he could grab the cat food and a bowl large enough for all four of them to eat around.  They were a strange group of cats, they would only eat if they could eat out of the same bowl.  All four felines circled around Jinwoo's feet like a school of sharks as he opened the tin and emptied its contents into a blue ceramic dish.  "Eat up babies."  He placed the dish on the ground and moved out of the way.  

Seungyoon watched all of this from the living room with a warm smile on his face.  He had the cutest boyfriend in the world.  He sighed like a teenage girl with her first crush as Jinwoo walked back into the living room.  "You're too cute Hyung.  You're like a cartoon prince come to life."

"Seungyoon-ah," Jinwoo failed to hide his blush with the sleeves of his loose grey long sleeve shirt as he whined, "quit it."

"You know you like it Hyung."   

Jinwoo scoffed and playfully pushed Seungyoon away from him as sat back down on the sofa.  The young couple were now at opposite ends of Winner's large black leather couch, which displeased Seungyoon.  He needed the older man closer.  As Jinwoo refocused on the television, Seungyoon thought of a plan of attack.  Jinwoo chuckled at some joke on the show he was watching when a light bulb flashed above the leader's head.  Laughter would be the easiest way to get Jinwoo closer and hopefully into his pants.  It was no secret that the jolly mathyung would cling to who or whatever was around him in the throws of a laughing fit.   _And who better to cling to then your handsome boyfriend?_  With a mischievous grin, Seungyoon began his assault.  "Hyung, I think you have something on your face."

Jinwoo glanced over as he touched his face. "Huh, what is it?"

"Beauty."  

Jinwoo stared blankly for a few seconds before he rolled his eyes and smiled at the younger.  "You're such a dork."

"You're so beautiful that you give the sun a reason to shine." Seungyoon batted his eyelashes.  Jinwoo moved over so he could swat at the younger's arm.  Seungyoon's strategy was working. "Of all the beautiful curves on your body, your smile is my favorite."

"Do you need a napkin to wipe away that grease?" Jinwoo was giggling. 

Seungyoon took hold of Jinwoo's shirt and pulled him closer. "Is this shirt made of boyfriend material?"  Jinwoo's Imja-do laugh surrounded him as his lover clung to his arm and placed his head on Seungyoon's shoulder.  Jinwoo's thin legs laid horizontally over his.  Only a few more pickup lines, and Jinwoo would be putty in his hands.  He grabbed Jinwoo by the legs and moved him so he was sitting in his lap.  Jinwoo placed his hands on the leader's shoulders while Seungyoon placed his in the back pockets of Jinwoo's dark indigo jeans.  "Is there a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself in your pants."

Jinwoo cackled.  "That one doesn't even make sense because your hands are already  _in_  my pants!"  He wrapped his arms around Seungyoon's pale neck.  Eyes crinkled in amusement, he teased, "You are so dumb."

Seungyoon looked up into Jinwoo's smiling face and his breath hitched.  He was grinning from ear to ear, exposing his dimples.  His cheeks were tinged pink from laughing so hard and his large doe eyes glowed.  Breathlessly, Seungyoon whispered. "Your lips look so lonely... Would they like to meet mine?"

"Only if they stop with the pickup lines." Jinwoo chuckled as he moved closer.  He pressed a chaste kiss to Seungyoon's waiting lips.

"Can I say one more please?" Seungyoon begged with their lips still touching.  

Jinwoo sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

"Are you a god? Because I want worship your body." He flashed his groaning boyfriend a suggestive smile.

"Oh my God, you're done!" Jinwoo crashed his lips against Seungyoon's to prevent anymore cheesy lines from escaping.  

The younger man laughed into the kiss.  His laughter simmered down into moans as Jinwoo pressed firmer against his lips.  The older flicked his tongue out and swiped it across Seungyoon's plump lips, asking for entrance.  With a heated sigh, Seungyoon obliged.  Jinwoo explored every inch of the younger's mouth with tongue as he felt the younger's grip tighten on his ass.  He entangled his finger's in the younger's soft raven hair and gave it a gentle tug while he teasingly ground his ass against Seungyoon's forming erection.  Seungyoon let out a shaky "F-fuck."  

Jinwoo smirked in victory. He was slowly melting Seungyoon into a puddle from his teasing ministrations.  Seungyoon's rough guitar playing hands roamed his velvety back underneath the fabric of his gray cotton Henley.  Jinwoo drank in all his low grunts and moans as he continued to massage the younger's warm mouth with his lips and tongue. Seungyoon's arousal fed his own as Jinwoo whined into the heated passionate kiss.  Both men were panting from lack of air.  It was now a game of who would part first.  

Jinwoo felt like he was going to pass out.  Dragging Seungyoon's bottom lip with him, the singer pulled away.  The younger man whimpered in response. Jinwoo released the abused lip and took a moment to inhale and exhale deeply. His oxygen deprived lungs thanked him.  Jinwoo looked into Seungyoon's lust blown eyes and seductively asked, "Your room or mine?"  

Seungyoon moaned at the suggestive request.  "Yours."

Jinwoo unwrapped himself from Seungyoon's lanky body and stood up on shaky legs.  He bent down and pecked Seungyoon's reddened lips before taking his hand.  He pulled the dazed younger man up and brushed his disheveled hair out of his face.  Jinwoo smiled coyly. "Shall we?"  Seungyoon eagerly nodded.  Jinwoo began to guide Seungyoon out of the living room when he was abruptly pinned to wall dividing the room from the hallway that led to the bedrooms.  "Seungyoonie, what--"

Seungyoon cut off the older with his lips.  He ghosted the singer's sides before reaching the hem of of Jinwoo's shirt and ripping it over his head.  Jinwoo moaned in surprise.  "Sorry Hyung, you were wearing too many clothes."  

The older scoffed at his lover's cheeky response. "Well in that case..." Jinwoo's fingers danced delicately over the large silver buckle of Seungyoon's black leather belt before pulling it open and yanking it from the younger's dark slate jeans.  Seungyoon growled at the action before pulling his boyfriend in for a searing kiss.  He began walking them into the hallway.  A trail of clothes followed them as they traveled down the dark hallway, periodically stopping for hot kisses along the way to Jinwoo's bedroom.  Both men were down to their underwear when Seungyoon pressed Jinwoo into his door and grinded their clothed erections together.  Jinwoo unleashed a high pitched moan from the action.  He flipped their positions, causing Seungyoon to yelp in suprise as his back hit the cold wood.  Panting, Jinwoo asked, "Do you think you're hard enough to fuck me?"

Seungyoon groaned from his lover's sinful words. "Now I am."

Jinwoo chuckled in response before kissing Seungyoon's plump red lips.  He looked lustfully into his boyfriend's half lidded eyes as he intensely whispered, "I want you to fuck me  _now._ "  He turned the door knob and forcefully pushed them into the room.  Their lips were glued together until Seungyoon's knees hit Jinwoo's bed and he fell back against the silky blue sheets, taking the older with him.  By sheer luck, they didn't bang heads or bite each other's lips painfully.  Jinwoo removed his lips from Seungyoon's and kissed a path from the younger's chin to his faint happy trail resting above the band of his scarlet boxers.   Seungyoon raised himself on his fists with bated breath, anticipating Jinwoo's next move.  The older did not disappoint.

Jinwoo kissed the wet patch forming in the front Seungyoon's boxers and inhaled his lover's natural musk before taking the elastic band in his teeth and pulling the cotton underwear down the younger's twitching legs.  Seungyoon let out a long sustained moan from the erotic display.  Kim Jinwoo was going to be the death of him.  "Oh my God!"

"Yes?" Jinwoo teased.

Seungyoon giggled at the childish retort. "And you say  _I'm_  a dork?

"It's OK," Jinwoo cheekily responded, "I'm gonna make it up to you."  He gave the younger a flirtatious wink as he turned to grab the needed supplies from his dresser, making sure to swing his hips as he went.

Seungyoon enjoyed the view as Jinwoo bent down to open one of the drawers.  One of these days, Seungyoon was going to write Seunghoon a thank you note for introducing Jinwoo to the world of triangular briefs. The tight black fabric of his Calvin Klein briefs spread beautifully across his trademark "duck butt".  Seungyoon could see the curved outline of Jinwoo's round cheeks as he turned sideways. He couldn't wait to hold them in his hands.  The thought made his dick twitch in arousal.  While there were many great parts of Jinwoo, all of them, his ass was his favorite.  Seungyoon gripped the base of his rigid cock and lazily stroked it up and down, using his precum as lubrication.  

Jinwoo turned around and smiled devilishly at his aroused boyfriend.  He raised an eyebrow and questioned, "You're starting without me?"

Seungyoon smirked.  "I couldn't help it, you're too sexy."

Jinwoo blushed at the comment.  He walked over to his lover with water based lube and a condom and placed them gingerly on the bed.  His eyes didn't leave Seungyoon's as he smoothly slipped his briefs down flawless muscular legs.  He sultrily crawled up Seungyoon's body until he straddled the younger's warm thighs.  He wrapped his dominant hand around Seungyoon's heated cock and reached back to grab the small bottle of lube with his free hand.  He enjoyed the weight of the heated flesh in his hand for a moment before flipping the lube open and applying some to the dripping head.  Seungyoon hissed when the cold substance hit his heated skin. Jinwoo spread the lube up and down Seungyoon's shaft.  The younger's eyes fluttered and he moaned at the sensation.  Jinwoo reached for the foil packet behind him and tore it open with his teeth.  The mathyung licked his lips and asked, "Is it okay if I ride you?"

"Fuck, yes." Seungyoon grunted.

Given the OK, Jinwoo rolled the latex condom onto his boyfriend's length.  He slathered the outside with lube and rubbed the excess onto his fluttering hole with his fingers. He quickly raised himself over Seungyoon's hard cock and slowly pushed the thick head into his entrance.  His mouth formed a perfect "O" as he gradually brought Seungyoon, inch by inch, into himself.  There was a slight burning sensation since it had been a while.

The sight of Jinwoo hovering over his cock was mesmerizing for Seungyoon.  It still baffled him how someone so angelic could be so sinful.  He was taken out of his thoughts as he was slowly engulfed in Jinwoo's tight heat.  It was almost painful because of how tight he was.  He heard Jinwoo whimper as attempted to readjust to Seungyoon's size.  He spit into his hand wrapped it around Jinwoo's softening cock.  He began stroking it gently in hopes of transforming pain into pleasure.  He took hold of Jinwoo's hand and covered it in light kisses.  They made eye contact and Seungyoon uttered, "Let me know when I can move." 

"O-ok."  Jinwoo's lip trembled as Seungyoon took his index finger into his mouth and began lightly sucking on the digit.  He moaned as the younger licked the sensitive pad of his finger.  The grip on his erection grew tighter and the strokes grew faster and more intense.  Jinwoo moaned the younger's name as he became more relaxed from the helpful ministrations. "Seungyooine!"  His hips bucked when Seungyoon took another finger into his mouth and nibbled on it.  Slowly but surely, he began to move, causing Seungyoon to groan deeply beneath him.

"Jiiiinuu," Seungyoon moaned as Jinwoo slowly rotated his hips.  The vice like grip on his dick had relaxed, making the experience more pleasurable as Jinwoo ground against him.  The older's hands rubbed up and down his toned chest, igniting sparks throughout his entire body.

"Aaaaah, Seungyoonie," Jinwoo whined. "You can--" He paused as Seungyoon's cock made contact with his prostate, biting his lip in pleasure. "Oh my God..." His eyes rolled back in his head as he grinded the younger's erection against the spot. "Fuck! You can move now."

"Thank God," Seungyoon breathlessly grunted.  His hips had been constantly twitching as he fought the urge to thrust up into Jinwoo's tight heat.  He bucked his eager hips upward to meet Jinwoo's movements.  They both moaned loudly in pleasure.  Seungyoon moved his hand to grip Jinwoo's ass and kneaded it with his palms.  He gave one cheek a hard smack and was rewarded with Jinwoo shouting his name and a string of obscenities.  Jinwoo moved his hips faster in rebuttal to Seungyoon's arousing spank.  His cock dribbled precum onto his lover's stomach.  He moaned loudly when Seungyoon wiped up the small puddle with his finger and brought it to his mouth.  Looking directly into Jinwoo's lust blown eyes, he licked it off his finger and lewdly stated, "You taste good."

Jinwoo groaned loudly and pinned Seungyoon's arms tightly above his head, making the man underneath him moan.  He increased his speed until the pornographic sound of skin slapping against skin joined Seungyoon's explicit moans. Jinwoo was determined to make him cum first.  Judging by the sounds the younger was making, he was close.  Despite the fevered pace, Jinwoo expertly bent down and kissed Seungyoon's pliant lips.  He then trailed a line of wet open mouth kisses to the younger's ear.  He whispered hotly, "Cum for me Seungyoon-ah," before gripping Seungyoon's earlobe between his teeth.  He felt his lovers hips piston faster into him as he came with a thunderous scream.  Jinwoo milked Seungyoon's twitching cock with his muscles before releasing the spent cock from his body.  On quivering legs, Jinwoo stood up and removed the condom from his recovering lover and placed it in his waste basket.  He went to lay beside Seungyoon only to be flipped on his back.

Seungyoon's eyes smoldered as he hovered above his lover. "It's your turn, Hyung."  

Jinwoo's stomach jumped in arousal as Seungyoon licked down his neck before settling his lips between the two moles on his pale neck.  The older man hissed as Seungyoon worried the skin with his teeth, leaving a purple mark in his wake.  He placed a gentle kiss on the newly formed hickey before peppering Jinwoo's skin with light pecks.  Jinwoo felt like he was going to combust as Seungyoon kissed every inch of his neck and chest.  He gasped as Seungyoon latched onto his sensitive nipple and lapped at the delicate bud with his tongue.  "Fuuuck!"  He rolled his head back in pleasure as Seungyoon gently pinched the other nipple.  "I'm not gonna last long if you keep this up."

Seungyoon smirked from the praise.  "That's my plan."  He swiftly removed himself from Jinwoo's nipples and traced the ridges between his partner's abdominal muscles with his tongue while touching Jinwoo's soft sides with his calloused hands.  The leader's goal was in sight as he licked down to the faint trail of hair below the older's belly button.  Seungyoon was happy to note that Jinwoo's breathing increased the closer he got to the sensitive region.  He kissed an erogenous spot below the older's hip bone.  He felt the skin below his lips tremble from the contact.  He grinned as Jinwoo moaned and curled strands of his dark hair between his fingers.  Seungyoon nuzzled his nose into Jinwoo's course pubic hair to smell his clean musk before he placed a kiss to the head of Jinwoo's leaking erection.  He reached for the lube and applied the slick liquid to his fingers and teased the rim of Jinwoo's entrance.

"S-Seungyoonie, please!"  Jinwoo was getting impatient.  His dick was throbbing from arousal.  He gripped the sheets as Seungyoon circled his hole with a slicked finger.  "Seungyoonie I swear to God, if you don't stick them in me right now, I'm going to slap you!"

Seungyoon laughed wickedly at his lover's desperation.  Eyes twinkling with mischief, Seungyoon asked, "Is that a promise?" before firmly insterting both fingers into Jinwoo's waiting hole and enveloped the head of his leaking cock with his pillowy lips.  

Jinwoo keened.  Seungyoon's fingers rubbed against his prostate fervently as he took more of him into his mouth.  The younger swirled his velvety tongue deliciously around Jinwoo's heated length, leaving the man in shambles. Broken strings of obscenities left his mouth as Seungyoon hollowed his cheeks.  Jinwoo's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Seungyoon hummed deeply around his cock.  Panting heavily, Jinwoo tried to warn Seungyoon of his impending climax. "Babe-- Fuck! I'm...Oh God!"  The singer's orgasm ripped through him before he could finish the sentence.  

Seungyoon mouth flooded with Jinwoo's bitter release as Jinwoo's ass clenched spastically around his fingers.  He quickly swallowed the warm liquid and watched as waves of orgasmic aftershocks passed through Jinwoo's body.  The lustful fire slowly dimmed from Jinwoo's eyes as he bashfully apologized. "Sorry I came in your mouth.

 "It's fine," Seungyoon crawled up the bed and laid down sideways next to his exhausted lover.  He tenderly caressed his boyfriend's cheek as he transformed back from the seductive sex kitten into the angelic deer everyone knew him as.  He brushed a sweaty strand of Jinwoo's black hair out of his face and moved his face closer. "It was kinda hot, actually."  He let Jinwoo taste himself on his lips as he brought their lips together in a soft kiss.  Their sweaty limbs were tangled together as they cuddled sleepily on the bed.  Seungyoon gave Jinwoo Eskimo kisses and stared into his gorgeous dark eyes that swirled with affection.  No matter how long he had been with Jinwoo, the older man still made his heart flutter.  With a dopey smile, he kissed the tip of Jinwoo's nose and whispered, "Are you a microwave oven? Because you melt my heart."

"Kang Seungyoon, I will kick you out of this bed."

Seungyoon exploded with laughter from his boyfriend's response. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."  He caressed Jinwoo's cheek and brought their lips together one last time. "Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
